1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tertiary amine derivatives; more particularly it relates to fluorinated alpha fluosulfato tertiary amines, to processes for making and using same, and to certain novel products derived therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the perfluorotertiary amines as a class were thought to have as their characteristic feature extreme inertness. The related N-fluoro amines have been shown to react, but through an initial reaction of the nitrogen-bonded fluorine atom. Thus, pyrolytic decomposition of a perfluoro-tertiary amine takes place only at extremely high temperatures. This extreme stability -- thermal, electrical, and chemical -- has led to important uses for the perfluorotertiary amines such as heat transfer agents for the electrical components of radar signal transmitters.
Sokolov [Chem. Abstr. 63, 1712b, 8309h, (1965)] has reported a reaction between anhydrous AlCl.sub.3 and perfluorotertiary amines to give a mixture of compounds resulting from replacement of fluorine by chlorine as well as low boiling products resulting from C--C and C--N cleavage. However, the reaction is non-specific and results in extensive decomposition.